A Little Praise
by P.T. Tucker
Summary: They praise him for a job well done. And then they praise him some more. (Angeal/Genesis/Sephiroth, some Dom/sub undertones)


Angeal whistled at the burning remains of what had once been one of Scarlet's new "SOLDIER-proof" machines.

"SOLDIER-proof indeed." Genesis sneered at it before turning his attention back to _LOVELESS_. He was curled up in one of the corners, as he'd been from the moment Scarlet's "minion" had brought the machine into the room. As if there'd never been any doubt that Sephiroth would complete the task without him.

Sephiroth turned towards the lab assistant Hojo had sent in his place; the professor too busy for such "drivel." The young woman scribbled a few more notes down before exiting out the door behind her. Not a single hint of acknowledgment for him.

He tilted his head, allowing his hair to fall across his face. It helped hide the bitterness in his smile.

"Good job," Angeal said, "No matter what this one says-" He threw a look at Genesis. "-taking out an unknown piece of technology like that in only one blow is pretty amazing, if you ask me."

Sephiroth stared at him.

"Yes, yes." Genesis waved his hand in their general direction, his eyes never leaving the page in front of him. "Sephiroth is his usual glorious self. If only we could all be like Sephiroth." The usual sarcasm, but in it genuine praise.

Warmth settled into the pit of Sephiroth's stomach: the kind which he'd only just begun to associate with these two in particular. He'd felt arousal before, of course, but not like this. Not like he was charged with Super Nova, ready to unleash his limit break upon the first target he acquired. And Angeal and Genesis were far too willing to be his targets for this particular "attack."

"Someone looks happy."

Genesis glanced up from his book. " _Someone_ is blushing."

"I exerted myself." Sephiroth surveyed Masamune with a false calm only barely held onto by years of practice.

"Did you now?" Genesis' tone said far more than his words.

Angeal chuckled. "You'll have to try harder than that. We've both seen what you look like when you're 'exerting' yourself, and that was not it."

"Yes. For one, his breathing is much harder. As are other things."

"You realize there are cameras in here?" Sephiroth's eyes darted to the innocuous black spot in the corner far above Genesis. Innocuous, save for the fact that there were three other identical black spots in the other three corners.

Genesis set his book down. "And what do I care? Should I be afraid they'll hear how much I love to fuck you?" He rose with a leisurely grace that belied how swift he could be when he found his prey. "Or how much Angeal loves to fuck you?" He stalked forward, drawing closer with each measured step. "Or how we lay awake at night after you've gone to sleep, discussing the different ways we could make you cry out with every touch?"

"He does have the best cries. They're even better than yours, Gen." Angeal moved now too, keeping in step with Genesis as they moved as one impending threat.

Genesis tilted his head in agreement. "Yes."

They encircled him: Angeal at the back, Genesis the front. Arms wrapped around his waist from both sides as they sandwiched him between them. Trapped.

"The best cries. The best whimpers. The best moans," Genesis whispered into his left ear.

"The best gasps." Angeal took the right.

"The best pleas."

"The best begging."

"The best trembling."

"Gaia. Those little shudders he gets when he's trying not to come without permission."

"And the arches. He arches so prettily when he wants you to touch his cock."

"Oh, his cock. So sensitive."

"As are his nipples."

"And his neck."

"His neck. Perfect for marking."

"Not as perfect as his ass."

"The best ass."

"The best everything."

"The best everything."

Genesis stuck his hand out and electricity flared from his palm. Sephiroth had to look away. And then the room was dark: the circuits fried until they looked no better than Scarlet's machine. It was fortunate that SOLDIERs could see in the dark. Sephiroth would hate to miss anything.

Genesis tucked the materia away into his pocket while his other hand slipped down between Sephiroth's legs.

"It would seem you were right." Genesis squeezed him through his clothes.

"Told you." Angeal undid Sephiroth's pants, giving Genesis room to slide into them. They always had worked best as a team.

"Right?" Sephiroth asked, though his mind wasn't really on acquiring the answer. He had more pressing matters that required his full attention. Namely, Genesis giving him a handjob in the middle of the SOLDIER First Class training room.

"You, my dear Sephiroth, have a praise kink. I wasn't certain that I believed Angeal at first, but the evidence is right here." He tugged on Sephiroth's cock.

"If you'd praised him more, you would have noticed earlier," Angeal chided, always ready to take advantage of any opportunity to lecture.

"A failure on my part. One which I intend to remedy immediately." He gave Sephiroth a demanding, open-mouthed kiss, though "gave" was perhaps not the right word. "Took" was far more accurate. The kiss lasted until Sephiroth had to pull away to gasp - Genesis' hand making him pant harder than any VR simulation ever had.

"He's a great kisser," Angeal said, sounding almost forlorn at not being able to kiss Sephiroth himself.

Sephiroth's legs locked as he forced himself not to thrust. While Angeal liked to see what he would do when given enough slack, Genesis preferred to keep the leash taunt. And tugging on the leash was not permitted.

"You're so good," Genesis praised.

"Very, very good." Angeal unbuckled his jacket and let it slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. "I say we give him a reward for being so good."

"Yes." Genesis looked into Sephiroth's eyes. "Be good and come for me."

He came then, trembling between them. Angeal's hands rubbed his stomach in a way that was far too similar to the way people petted their prized chocobos after a race well-won for Sephiroth to not make the connection. Angeal was pleased with his performance.

Genesis spoke the words. "You were excellent."

"You _are_ excellent."

"Unimaginably excellent."

Sephiroth shivered.

 **AN: Let me know what you thought! :3 All reviews are loved and constructive criticism is more than fine.**

 **Also, feel free to follow me on AO3 if you also want to see my explicit fics (username pt_tucker).**


End file.
